Various types of flying disc-shaped toys are commercially available, the Frisbee.RTM. being the most popular. The Frisbee.RTM. can be thrown over relatively long distances due to the high peripheral mass distribution and rigidity of the structure. However, considerable practice is required before any degree of skill is achieved. Also, the disc is generally thrown with a backhand motion and is difficult to control. Also, the disc is hard and causes damage or injury upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,707 discloses another flying toy apparatus. The annular ring-like structure is readily deformable upon impact and is designed for use indoors. However, having almost no structural rigidity, the toy is of little value outdoors and is hard to launch for flight over longer distances.
What is needed is a structure that combines the launch characteristics of the Frisbee.RTM. with the improved impact characteristics of the toy apparatus described in the '707 patent.
What is needed is a rigid outer member that is compatible with both a forehand and a backhand manual launch, and is also compatible with a mechanical launch.
What is needed is a new design that is compatible either as a flying hoop-type structure or a disc-type structure.
What is needed is a flying toy apparatus with improved flight characteristics.
What is needed is a flying toy apparatus that is useful in larger designs but can be readily disassembled for compact storage and reassembled for subsequent use at a later time.
What is needed is a flying toy apparatus that can be readily adapted for any variety of flight patterns by substituting one outer ring structure with a slightly different outer ring structure.